The present invention discloses a new use of an active ingredient in shaving and skin conditioning products, namely Chitosonium pyrrolidone carbonxylate (the active ingredient). The active ingredient is natural, is derived from shell-fish such as shrimp, and is mixed at approximately 0.01% to 2% in water, the preferred range being 0.3-0.5%
A variety of products have been developed which condition the skin, especially for use just prior to, and during shaving. These products contain a variety of additives, such as aloe, lanolin, and the like to effect softening of the skin. Unfortunately many of these products fail to properly prepare the hair for shaving.